diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Meteor (Diablo III)
| res=Active | damage_type=Fire | desc=Summon an immense Meteor that plummets from the sky, crashing into enemies for damage as Fire. The ground it hits is scorched with molten fire that deals damage as Fire over seconds. | cost= Arcane Power | other=Casting Delay: seconds | skill_image = FallingMeteor.jpg }} Meteor is a Fire spell used by s in Diablo III. It is a remake of the classic Sorceress spell of the same name. In-game Calls for a meteor from the skies that blasts the targeted location after 1.25 seconds. Everything within 12 yards of the impact point is hit, leaving a pool of fire that deals additional damage over time as long as enemies remain in it. There is no limit for how many Meteors can be summoned at a time, provided the caster has enough Arcane Power. Due to a long delay between cast and impact, Meteor is most effective against stationary, slow or predictable enemies. Bosses are the ideal target for it. Despite the high damage, damage per Arcane Power per second of the Meteor is quite low. It is a valued spell, but mostly for its high Proc Coefficient, which allows rapidly regenerating Arcane Power from critical hits, therefore summoning new Meteors quickly. The Meteor is useful when combined with Black Hole — the latter can crowd control enemies, allowing Meteor to do as much damage as possible. Unlike the previous incarnation of this spell, which dealt most of its damage with the pool of fire, this Meteor delivers most damage with the impact itself. Runes: *'Thunder Crash': damage type changes to Lightning, and reduces the delay of the impact to 0.125 seconds. *'Star Pact': damage type changes to Arcane. In addition to 40 Arcane Power required for the cast, also expends all remaining Arcane Power, increasing the impact weapon damage by additional 20% damage as Arcane for every point of extra Arcane Power consumed. Note: the extra Arcane Power drain is not affected by effects that reduce resource costs. *'Comet': damage type changes to Cold, and all enemies in a pool of ice are Chilled by 60% in addition to taking damage over time. Enemies that were already Chilled at the moment of initial impact are also Frozen for 1 second. *'Meteor Shower': summons 7 Meteors instead of one, hitting random locations within 30 yards of the targeted point, but damage of each is reduced to 277%, and blast radius to 8 yards. Minor Meteors deal no periodic damage. *'Molten Impact': initial damage increases to 1648%, periodic damage increases to 625% as Fire, and explosion radius to 20 yards, but adds a 15 second cooldown. Non-rune enhancements: *'The Smoldering Core '(Legendary Staff): lesser enemies are Lured towards nearby Meteor impact areas when Meteor is cast''.'' *'The Grand Vizier '(Legendary Staff): increases damage by 300-400% and reduces the Arcane Power cost of Meteor by 50%. The extra bonus per point of Arcane Power for Star Pact does not change. *'Nilfur's Boast' (Legendary Boots): increases damage by 600% and by additional 675-900% if Meteor hits 3 enemies or less. *'Firebird's Finery Set '(Set Bonus for 2 items): if the Wizard suffers fatal damage, they instead are healed to full Life and the Molten Impact Meteor blasts their location. This effect has a 60 seconds cooldown. *'Tal Rasha's Unwavering Glare' (Set Source): increases damage by 20-25%. *'Tal Rasha's Elements Set '(Set Bonus for 2 items): damaging enemies with Arcane, Cold, Fire, or Lightning damage summons a free Meteor of the same damage type (Star Pact, Comet, Molten Impact, and Thunder Crash, respectively) at the target of the spell that caused this damage.'' Each damage type has a separate 8-second cooldown, and these Meteors benefit from all enhancements of the generic Meteor spell, if any. However, Star Pact meteors summoned through this bonus do not consume Arcane Power, and thus do not benefit from that enhancement.'' Trivia *A spell of the same name exists in World of Warcraft. Gallery CometClean.jpg|Meteor impact pools (Comet rune) MeteorImpact.jpg|Meteor impact (Molten Impact rune) FireCracksMeteor.jpg|Meteor impact pool (Molten Impact rune) 120927_8035cc14dba7bd893b513e061cade045_jPlMQEADKUgLZiwFztkDpHrI6lqGfoo.jpg|Meteor projectile clearly visible Category:Wizard Skills